Wendigo
A Wendigo is a demonic creature, resembling a hybrid of a Werewolf and a Sasquatch. Wendigo's were former mortals, which is why they can transform into a mortal The First Wendigo The Wendigo first originated a long time ago, when a man fell deeply in love with a woman who betrayed him, so in his rage he cut out her heart and ate it, causing his own heart to turn into ice, thus making him the first Wendigo ever. The M.O. of a Wendigo The Wendigo hunts three nights every month when the moon is full, surviving by devouring the hearts of its victims, however, should a victim be bitten or slashed, he/she would be transformed into a Wendigo as well. A Wendigo only assumes its true form when the moon is full, on other days it is human, with its full mental facilities and is completely aware of his/her condition. The Wendigo seeks out victims, whose blood is AB negative, and who are in love, or at least have good hearts. The Wendigo is terrified of fire, and a flare gun is one of the ways to kill it. Book of Shadows There were two entries on the Wendigo in the Book of Shadows. The first explains what a Wendigo is and how the first Wendigo came to be, the second entry discusses how one can unbecome a Wendigo, should one be transformed into a Wendigo. the_wendigo_page.jpg| Wendigo_image.JPG| Wendigo_text.JPG| Wendigo_text4.JPG| The Wendigo The Wendigo is a non-dead creature that roams the earth destroying the good- hearted and those in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery, he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savour the warmth of revenge, his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the phases of the moon, the Wendigo looks as you or I. Beware the Wendigo on the three days of the full moon when his strength and appetite are greatest. Beware being attacked and injured. He duplicates himself by slashing, but not killing his prey. c.f. Desiderata Power and Abilities * Active Powers ** Transmogrification: The ability to change from a demonic form to a human one. For Wendigo's, this happens automatically with the rising of the full moon/sun. ** Power Granting: When a Wendigo infects other beings by scratching them, he grants them his powers. If the infected was magical, he/she retains his/her respective powers. * Other Powers ** Super Strength: The ability to have magically augmented physical strength and stamina. ** Sensing: The ability to sense victims with AB blood. Notes * Although never confirmed, Ashley Fallon seemed to be the original Wendigo. Her story about the lover who betrayed her matched the description of the Book of Shadows, which tells how the first Wendigo came to be. Trivia * One remaining foam latex prosthetic mask was sold in 2009. One of the Javna masks was sold as well. * It seems unlikely that the actors in the Wendigo suit were Holly Marie Combs and Jocelyn Seagrave, who respectively portray the roles of Piper Halliwell and Agent Ashley Fallon. Going from the budget Charmed got, and the hours of make-up it takes, the role of Wendigo was portrayed by a stunt double. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Demons Category:Former Mortals Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Season 1 Category:Piper Halliwell's Magical Transformations Category:Charmed Universe